DxD: The Game Enhanced Edition
by joshiewoshie
Summary: Issei did not expect to die on his date. Neither did he expect to come back as a devil. And most of all, he did not expect to become The Gamer. Nothing happens like we expect does it? This the rewrite of DxD: The Game.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It had been a rather nice day all things considered. I mean sure, I woke up three hours earlier than I have ever found necessary to get to a date… But she was hot, like put your dick in a wheelchair hot. Those boobs, just, wow…. And it was a first date, can't blame a guy for being anxious right?

And it went well, or at least I think it did. She was happy, _looked happy_. I did everything that expensive magazine said I should do on a date at least, and I think I did it well. She said she had a lot of fun right? _Lies, all lies. How many you wonder, have fallen for her only to die. Only to end up like you?_

And it was even set up for a romantic finish! I mean, come on, taking me to a secluded spot complete with a fountain and a great view to watch the sun set? Score one Cutie for Issei! _Hah, you wish._

At least, that how I thought it was going to go down… it never goes the way I want it to… Instead, she transformed into an older hotter version of herself, with wings, and I took a spear in the gut.

A spear which if I am not wrong, appeared from thin air and was formed from motes of light. Which she proceeded to thrust into my stomach, repeatedly. And now my day was not-so-nice.

Why Yuuma? It hurts… why? _Why damn you, why? Answer me!_

"I'm so sorry Issei," _no you're not._ "But you're a threat to us… and you have something I want. Your Sacred Gear… not that it matters now Issei. " She drawled, dragging out my name like nails scraping vigorously across a chalkboard. Her face once fair and beautiful now twisted with a sneer of disgust and sadistic pleasure.

What the hell is a Sacred Gear? And yes, I could hear the damn Capitalisation.

"Now, as fun as it is to kick a boy when he is down, business calls." She said, as she proceeded give my charred, hole-filled belly a kick as she walked off to… is that a glowing purple circle with weird symbols levitating off her hand?

... She _did_ conjure a spear from nothing but motes of light. Magical circles that look like they belong in an anime would fit right in with this carnival of crazy… I'm honestly surprised at how well I'm taking all of this, have I just lost too much blood to give a damn? Even with the near mind-numbing pain?

"Hey, get your ass here, we need to grab him and bring him back to base-" Her back is turned, too busy speaking into the circle thingy. They're going to take me somewhere, and this is my only chance to leave… if I can even move.

What can I move? Legs, unresponsive. Stomach and core muscles are totalled. It occurred to me that the only reason I was still alive, conscious and suffering from immense pain was because the holes in my body had been cauterised by the spear. _The smell of burnt human flesh was horrendous._ An attempt at sitting up brought a sharp spike of pain that I suppressed with a grit of my teeth.

Okay, arms... barely working…. Fat load of good that will do me, what the hell am I supposed to do? Drag myself out of here?

Damn it. _No way out. You don't deserve one._

Damn it. _No hope for you. You don't deserve hope._

Damn it. _No life, only death awaits._

Damn you. I wish. I wish- a wish? Wish…. Wish upon a flyer… the Flyer… _Your wishes never come true, why would this flyer work?_ Because I refuse to give up, even if it is foolish, even if it is stupid, unsightly, useless… I will not go quietly.

I have not yet experienced enough Oppai in my life to even _consider_ dying.

One herculean effort later, and the flyer was in my hand, stained with my blood. I wished… I wish… _What do you really want?_

"Please, I don't want to die…. Please… someone… anyone…. Help me…"

The words left my mouth, whispers fading into the breeze…. And the flyer surged with power. Arcane symbols coming to life in glorious red glow. The sheer power sent a surge of cold clarity through my mind.

"You! What have you done?!" Yuuma screeched, panic and even fear dancing across her twisted features. Her hands twitching, motes of light gathering. Ready to strike.

 _What have I done indeed?_

The waves of power came to a crescendo as from a surge of power and arcane symbols dancing in the evening light, came forth the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes upon.

Rias Gremory. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, in my school… and in all the porn I've watched with Matsuda and Motohama. Not that my own limited perspective could take away from her looks.

I let out a short raspy laugh, coughing out specks of blood. If I had known I could summon Gremory-sempai of all people, I would have gotten hold of a flyer ages ago.

"Tch, Gremory bitch!" Yuuma was already moving, taking to flight and flinging a spear at Gremory-sempai.

Despite my condition, I could still roughly shout a warning, unnecessary as a white blur rushed from a nearby treeline and knocked the spear off course right in front of Gremory-sempai.

"Bad birdy." Koneko-chan?

Yes, Koneko Toujou, yet another rather distinctive girl from my High School. She was cute (she preened, slightly), short (she stiffened), flat-chested (She twitched.), small (she clenched a fist), little- She threw am ice cream stick at me. Yes, an ice cream stick, and it somehow had enough force to knock my head backwards.

Ow.

"No insulting your saviours, pervert." She delivered, nearly monotone yet I could _feel_ the threat.

Well sorry then.

"But I suppose I could forgive you, you thought I was cute after all." She said, once again in complete monotone. With only the slightest impression of amusement.

Gremory-sempai only shook her head with what I felt was an almost motherly amusement. "Koneko, you can tease Hyoudou-kun later." She lightly admonished the smaller girl, but there was no real heat to her words.

"Because right now we have a _crow_ to chase off." Oh damn she looks terrifying.

Upon black wings they glide, two dropping from the sky to flank Yuuma. Black wings unfurled, spears of light in hand, Murder in their eyes. The two, whom I will deem Fedora Douche (he wore a stupid fedora) and Dominatrix Tits (she somehow managed to shove her 100+ Cm bust into a tight leather outfit) were probably who Yuuma was talking to in that weird circle thingy.

"I see you brought friends, _crow_. What are you doing in my territory and what are you trying to do to the inhabitants of this town?"

My vision began to fade, sound began to blur, all faded to black.

….

….

….

 ***PAIN***

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OH GOD IT HURTS! ITHURTSITHURTSITHURTS.

"Koneko hold him steady!" RIAS MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP.

I felt strong arms push my body down and hold me in place.

"Rias, I can't save him. He is too far gone, his wounds are too large and he is not responding well to the magic." A new voice, refined, serious. _Your tears flow freely as pain wracks your body._

"Keep trying Akeno! Just…. Damn it keep trying!"

 _A long pause, you spend it alternating between whimpering and screaming as a green light washes over you._

"Hyou- Issei. Look I can save you but there is a catch."

I answered her with a groan. Make the pain stop.

"Issei, if I save you will no longer be human. You will become a devil…. And you will have to serve me for the rest of your life…" I let out a scream of pain, not as loud as the last. I was weakening. _Keep fighting damn you._ "Issei I understand that this isn't the best state you could be in to make a decision, but… I won't mince words, you're dying. We've been trying to heal you for hours and you aren't getting any better…. Becoming a devil, becoming one of us is the only way for you to live."

I let out a sob of pain. Devil?

Despite all the pain, her gentle smile brought me relief, no matter how small.

"Yes Issei, we are devils. All of us…" Here, her smile grew more fragile. _I will never break that smile, I swear._ "I know what humans think about us…. And I understand if- if you don't want to become one of us… just…"

Her eyes glistened with tears. Her smile grew ever more brittle.

"Just… let us make it quick… I don't- I don't want to see you in anymore pain."

Despite myself, I still found the strength to answer.

If all Devils are as beautiful as you, then maybe joining you guys won't be so bad right?

I'm going to die anyway, might as well go out flirting.

She gave a small giggle, despite herself. "Let me go get the piecies okay? Akeno-"

AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! The pain reached a new high, and I screamed. Screamed and screamed and screamed.

"One Pawn isn't enough?! Damn it Akeno, stabilise him!"

Have to hold on. Damn it. Have to hold on. Damn it. Have to hold on. Have… to… hold…

Issei died.

And Issei dreamed. Visions of red glass panes and the words upon them drifting by…

 **Life End**

* * *

 **Devilisation: 0%**

 **10%**

 **35%**

 **78%**

 **100%**

 **Devilisation complete.**

 **Resources Allocated: 8 x Pawn**

* * *

 **Physical Reconstruction: 10%**

 **35%**

 **67%**

 **98%**

 **100%**

 **Physical Reconstruction Complete**

* * *

 **Spiritual Reconstruction: 14%**

 **45%**

 **72%**

 **100%**

 **Spiritual Reconstruction Complete**

* * *

 **Welcome former non-devil sentient being, you have shed the trappings of your former race and have now been reincarnated as a devil.**

 **But first, a brief history of the evil piece system used to reincarnate non-devils into devils.**

 **After the Great War, the race of Devilkind had lost many of their forces and since natural reproduction was incapable of replenishing their numbers, the evil piece system was created to allow for other races to be reincarnated as devils for the purpose of bolstering our numbers.**

 **Unlike other devils however, you have the pleasure of being the first /guinea pig/ user of the evil piece's Game Based Statistical Distribution, Personal Growth, Dimensional Hammerspace and Vitality Regulation interface.**

 **Your body has been restructured to enable usage of the GBSDPGDHVR (henceforth dubbed the Gamer) interface. Your previous body has been scanned and the statistical data has been imported into your new body. (Assume 5 to be the Average Baseline Human with little to no training) Your imported stats are:**

 **Strength: 5**

 **Dexterity: 5**

 **Constitution: 8**

 **Intelligence: 15**

 **Wisdom: 2**

 **Luck: 20**

* * *

 **As a reincarnated devil you are stronger than most humans. You were revived with 8 Pawn pieces, as such you gain a bonus to your stats for each pawn piece used. However, only 1 pawn piece has been set to active. As such you gain:**

 **Strength: 5**

 **Dexterity: 5**

 **Constitution: 5**

 **Intelligence: 2**

* * *

 **Attempting Automatic override of Default Evil Piece settings.**

 **Override: 3%**

 **9%**

 **18%**

 **27%**

 **34%**

 **ERROR**

 **Complete override failed, only 2 additional pawn pieces have been unlocked**

 **Stat Bonus:**

 **Strength: 15**

 **Dexterity: 15**

 **Constitution: 15**

 **Intelligence: 6**

* * *

 **Current stats:**

 **Strength: 20**

 **Dexterity: 20**

 **Constitution: 23**

 **Intelligence: 21**

 **Wisdom: 2**

 **Luck: 20**

* * *

 **Onto an explanation of what the stats govern.**

 **Strength: Physical strength (How hard you hit, how much you can lift etc etc)**

 **Dexterity: Agility and Speed(How fast you can run, how well you dodge etc etc)**

 **Constitution: Stamina and Toughness(Pain tolerance, HP, Physical endurance etc)**

 **Intelligence: Logic and Memory( The power of your mind and spirit. Mp and magic are governed here)**

 **Wisdom: Social intelligence and spiritual attunement(Magical control, Persuasion)**

 **Luck: Luck affects every little thing!**

 **You have been given 5 free points to be allocate amongst your Stats once you awaken. 5 Points are given every time you level up. You can level up by gaining EXP, which is gained by defeating enemies and completing quests.**

* * *

 **Commencing scan for sacred gears.**

 **10%**

 **47%**

 **100%**

 **Sacred Gear detected**

* * *

 **Name: Boosted Gear**

 **Location: Left Arm**

 **Type: Longinus, Dragon**

 **Current Form: Boosted Gear (Initial form: Twice Critical)**

* * *

 **Warning: Sentient being detected within Sacred Gear. Establishing Comm-Link.**

 **Establishing Comm-Link: 6%**

 **48%**

 **76%**

 **100%**

 **Comm-Link Established.**

* * *

 **Alright, nearly done. Lastly there are several basic voice commands that are necessary for you to learn in order to use the Gamer interface.**

 **'Help' : Brings out the help menu in case you need to review the commands.**

 **'Inventory': Calls out your very own personal hammerspace providing you with access to infinite storage space that breaks the laws of physics.**

 **'Status': Calls out a window showing your current stats and all your information.**

 **'Skills': Calls out a window displaying all your learned skills.**

* * *

 **And we are done, here is your final status sheet:**

 **Name: Hyoudou Issei**

 **Level: 1**

 **Exp: 0.00%**

 **Age:17**

 **HP: 330/330**

 **Mp: 150/150**

 **Strength: 20**

 **Dexterity: 20**

 **Constitution: 23**

 **Intelligence: 21**

 **Wisdom: 6**

 **Luck: 20**

 **Points: 5**

 **Sacred Gear: Boosted Gear (Initial form: Twice Critical)**

* * *

 **Now, isn't time you woke up?**

" **O-ii ch-n wa-e up!"**

 **Game Start**

 **AN: AND I AM BACK PEOPLE! Damn it's been two years. And I hope that you find this rewrite to be far better than my original, ham-handed attempts at writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

DxD: The Game Enhanced Edition Ch2

 _ **[Game Start]**_

*Beep**Beep**Beep*

"Onii-chan Wake Up! Onii-chan Wake Up! Onii-chan Wake up!"

*BEEP**BEEP**BEEP*

"I-If you don't wake up… I-I'm going to have to k-kiss yo-"

*Thunk!* *Crshhhh!*

My fist came crashing down upon the cheap plastic of the alarm clock, and I felt it shatter and break. As cute as little sisters are, it was way too early in the morning for this shit…. Wait a second.

Reluctantly, I tore the oh so soft duvet off my cold, sleep deprived body and turned my attention to my alarm clock, or rather, what was left of it.

It was a wreck, most of the circuitry demolished and the plastic cover bent in some places and broken in others. I prodded it with a finger, setting off some part of the circuitry and prompting the still intact speakers of the electronic carcass to play its one final death rattle.

"OWnii-CHWUAAAN WaYkE Uhhppp Orrree Iyam gowingu tyo kwissss youuu…"

I shuddered, the moans of the machine playing a twisted caricature of a little sister's earnest plea will now haunt me for the rest of my life... I'm going to stay away from the Imouto fetish for a while.

I shook my head to clear it of the Moans of the Machine, enough of that, how the hell did I bust my Alarm clock on purpose? Since when was I ever that strong? I mean, yeah I could go on for a little longer during the PE runs compared to most of my classmates, but I could admit that maybe I was a bit on the scrawny side of average.

So how did I-

And then it hit me all at once. Images rushing into the forefront of my mind, washing away the blur of sleep in a surge of cold clarity. I saw Yuuma's sneer, her spear of light ripping into my flesh, the smell of burnt human flesh wafting into my nose. I cringed at the sight, the scent, almost curled into myself. But then I saw Gremory-Sempai, her brilliant crimson hair fluttering in the wind as she saved me… how she held back tears as she did all she could… only to watch me die…

A dream. Yes, a dream. That's all it was. It can't have been real. I mean I'm alive right? I died at the end, but now I'm sitting up in my bed staring at the remains of my alarm clock. It couldn't have been real. I'm sure Yuuma-chan wouldn't… wouldn't…. I'M ALIVE DAMN IT! I SEE, I BREATHE, I-I FEEL! I-I THINK!

It was a dream. I WAS JUST A DREAM DAMN IT! People can't form spears from nothing! People can't fly on wings! People can't appear from magical flyers! D-Devils don't exist! And… And…. What came afterward…. I mean come on, the Gamer interface? That was completely ripped from the Webcomic! Hell, I've read the damn thing! In English!

It was a dream, I imagined all of that, it was a dream, I imagined all of that, I mean it couldn't possibly be-

 **You have slept in a bed! HP and MP restored!**

Oh…Oh no.

It was real. Everything... was real.

Oh no.

I stared. I just stared. Hoping that maybe, maybe it as just something I imagined.

"Issei! Wake up! You have school today!" That was my mother, shouting from downstairs. And it was _still there_.

"I'm up, Mom!" Slowly, finger outstretched, I poked the Red pane. My finger met some resistance, like tapping the surface of a body of water. And then it was gone. _Dismissed._

Fuck.

Okay, maybe just maybe. Everything was real. Taking a deep breath I called up the Status menu. And with a 'blip' in the fabric of reality, a new red pane came to life. And on it, was me… or rather me reduced to numerical statistics. And I had five stat points to spend, just like it said. Joy.

Right, now, I have to test it, and to test it means to spend the points on something, but what? I looked at my most abysmally low stat, Wisdom, and brought it up to the slightly above average of seven. Other than the fact that it being so abysmally low was just shameful, maybe being wiser would help me right now.

…I didn't feel any different. Not really, but for some reason, I'm now starting to wonder why I ever bought that alarm clock, or why in the past I decided to spend an entire lunch period loudly discussing the finer points of eroge enjoyment in front of an audience of teenaged girls…. Oh damn, it's working isn't it?

Oh shit it's not stopping, and now I have a backlog of years of self-recrimination and cringing to get through… Why? Why does it all make so much sense now!? Of course girls feel uncomfortable when you discuss your favourite sexual fetish and latest pornographic purchase in great detail!

Why did I do that!? WHY!?

Wisdom isn't helping at all! It's just making me feel bad about stuff I've done in the past! It- it's just a massive, giant guilt trip!

"ISSEI HURRY UP YOU"RE GOING TO BE LATE!" That was my mother, and boy does she sound angry.

* * *

 **New Quest!**

 **Get to School on time! You have half an hour to make it to school or you will be Punished! Unless you** _ **want**_ **to be Punished by the stern females of the Student Council, you masochistic pervert you.**

 **Success: 100 EXP**

 **Failure: 1000 EXP, Decreased relationship with the Student Council, Punishment.**

 **Accept:Y/N**

* * *

Oh damn, it's starting. The quests have begun. What's next, fighting off giant rats?

"ISSEI! GET DOWN HERE!"

"Coming Mom!" I accepted the quest, and rushed to the morning rituals. I do not want Punishment, no matter how cute the Student Council President is.

I only hope I make it on time.

 _ **[Save Game]**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _ **[Load Game]**_

Come on, come on, come on, made it! I rushed past the schools gates and into the campus, eliciting a few shouts of warning from the Student Council members on duty this morning. Whatever, I made it! With a few minutes to spare!

Hah! No punishment for this pervert!

With a 'blip', a red pane appeared in front of me, informing me of the quest successfully completed. I dismissed it as I walked idly to my class, I had a few minutes to spare so I could afford to actually walk the rest of the way. Might as well spend it looking through the rest of the red panes that popped up during the run here.

Let's see; Dexterity went up a point, makes sense I guess, I spent half the journey here dodging pedestrians and obstacles. No points gained for Constitution though? Come to think of it, I nearly sprinted all the way and yet I'm not particularly winded at all. Eh, whatever.

What else; a **Parkour** skill from taking an obstacle filled shortcut, **Sense Danger** from when I nearly got ran over by a truck (I back flipped out of the way), **Observe** from when I found a 10000 Yen not just lying on the ground, **Power Strike** from tripping and accidentally hitting a tree hard enough to dislodge a particularly bad tempered cat right onto my face, **Physical Resistance** from said Cat's attempts to claw my face off, oh, and a point of Luck to top it all off.

How the hell did I manage to get to school on time? Maybe I really do deserve that point of Luck.

I slid open the door to my class and called out a greeting. "Mornin' guys." A few bothered to return the greeting, most of them guys. The ladies were for the most part content to ignore me, or give me cold glares. Not that I could blame them.

Maybe I should spare them from having to hear about my love for large womanly chesticles? Eh, it's not like I'm not going to stop, but I could at least be considerate about my sexual desires. Yeah, I'll do that.

I sat down in my seat, second last row, right beside the window. Heh, protagonist seat. Might as well settle down for a few moments of peace before class starts and- *blip* now my peace is shattered.

 **For deciding upon a wise course of action your WIS has increased by 1!**

Right, I forgot about… oh, oh shit. It's starting again…. Ugh why did I- and back then I- I- I- Okay, damn it Issei hold it together! Hold it together man, no matter how much you want to cringe yourself into a ball of self-recrimination and shame, hold it together! You're in class damn it, hold it together!

Deep breaths, deep breaths. Calm Issei, calm-

 **For deciding upon a wise course of action your WIS has increased by 1!**

AAAGGHH damn it! Another one! It's not stopping, no…. no…

"Yo Issei! Great morning isn't it?" Matsuda!

"That's right, it's a good morning, 'cause look what I got!" Motohama!

Thankfully, the two friends and fellow perverts of mine were there to break me out of my stupor, Motohama pouring an entire bag's worth of DvDs on my table…

"Oh hey, isn't that the limited edition Vol. 5 of Oppai Oppai Go! With the extra 15 minutes exclusive bonus cut footage?"

"That's right! I had to pay a lot of money for that! I also had to fight off the other rabid fans, but it was worth it!" Matsuda, your muscles and bald head shine through!

"And that, isn't that the exclusive day one release version of Super G Cup Paradise? 'Autographed' by all the actresses?"

"Yep! It was a lot of trouble, but by providing truly accurate BWH information of the actresses, I was able to obtain a copy!" Oho, Motohama, you're glasses have won the day once again!

"Ehh, they're at it again…" "Disgusting, don't look…" "Porn again… those three.."

Oh, wait, right. Damn it…. How am I going to do this, I mean, look at them, look at the pure, lustful, joy upon their faces. How am I going to tell them: No?

Okay, let's do this. "Hey Matsuda, Motohama, I like the porn, I really do, but… should we really be talking about this in class?"

"Eh, why not Issei?"

"Yeah, why not Issei?"

"I mean, isn't kind of uncomfortable having to listen to us discuss porn? I mean, we are kind of being rather inconsiderate here. Moreover, isn't the teacher going to arrive any minute now? I mean I don't want to have sensei make a ruckus over our porn… Hey guys?"

I was greeted by silence. Not just the silence of my two friends, their jaws one small step away from crashing through the floor. But as I looked around I noticed that entire class was just staring at me incredulously, all previous conversations and prior business completely forgotten.

Everyone just stared, their silence deafening.

"Oh my God he is serious." "One of the Hormone Beasts have fallen!" "Is this the end of the Perverted Trio!?" "Will we finally be free from their perversion!?" And thus the class erupted in pandemonium. I felt my right shoulder being grabbed, and I turned around to only to stare straight into Matsuda's tear strewn eyes.

"Damn it Issei, what happened to you!? Who was it? Who? Which filthy Riajuu sunk their claws into you Issei? WHO?" "Woah, calm down there."

"This is very unusual of you Issei, might I inquire as to what brought about this change? Or rather, who was it that brought about this change?" "Okay, you calm down as well."

Ahh, shit what do I say… Ehh, you know I've just been spending time with Yuuma-chan so…

I felt my face blacken, damn it Issei, did you really bring her up? Why the fu-

"Who is Yuuma?"

Huh? Wait a second… "You know, Yuuma, the girl I got together with?" I was greeted with stony silence, their faces grim. Okay, what about this; "You don't remember? Yuuma, raven black hair, amethyst eyes, slightly shorter than me, nice pair of tits estimated E Cup, tight ass, smooth legs?"

Grim, stony silence slowly gave way to blank ignorance and incredulity.

"Oh, come on! BWH of 89-53-88 in Centimetres. _YOU_ gave me that information!"

"Issei," Motohama, placed a hand on my shoulder. "I have a few women in my mental database that match that BWH data, but there is no record of this Yuuma of yours."

What… but how-

The door slammed open, and in came our homeroom teacher. Yukari-sensei, was a total Lolita, with a petite frame only a few centimetres taller than Koneko, and dirty red hair tied in a messy bun… you would not be able to tell she was pushing 26. And with the way she dressed she wouldn't have looked out of place in any fashionable shopping district. No matter how much she drinked, smoked, and devoured ice cream by the gallon, her body simply refused to age.

"ALL RIGHT BRATS! SIDDOWN AND SHADDUP!"

Did I forget to mention her temper?

No one wanted angry red Loli on their plate this morning, so the class settled down, and home room began as per normal.

I only paid the barest of attention to her, I was more concerned with the fact that my friends somehow forgot a hot _girl_ I introduced them to. How? How is that possible, I understand if Matsuda's muscles managed to repel the information, but Motohama? That guy has genius level memory, they tested him, how the hell could he forget her?

Unless… unless Yuuma did _something_ to them…. Unless Yuuma fucked with _**My Friends**_.

Information. I need it. And I needed it yesterday. But who… Rias Gremory. She knows, she saved me, so she must be connected in this somehow. But how? Do I just go up to her and… no her fanclub would tear me apart and I doubt she would want to talk about something like this in the open.

But maybe… yes, from what I can recall from the rumour mill, she holds the position of the President of the Occult Research club, and Koneko Toujou is also a member of said club. The clubs meet after school, so that's when I'll pay them a visit. They hold their meetings in the Old School building, secluded from the rest of the campus and eerie enough to repel most curious students.

So that's where I'll go, and once I'm there, I'll get my answers.

 **For deciding upon a wise course of action your WIS has increased by 1!**

Ah shit, here we go again.

 _ **[Save Game]**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _ **[Load Game]**_

Well, guess this is it, this the Old School Building. Took quite a while to get here though. Even if it was still within campus grounds, school was a big place loaded with first class facilities, most of them recently built.

If I remember the history of the school properly, it was originally an ordinary government run High School slated for demolition before it was bought over by… someone I guess? Said, benefactor then changed it into a Private School and proceeded to renovate the Old School Building, which I guess was actually the _Original_ School Building back then.

Which essentially, meant that the building in front of me was as big as most other school buildings.

The Benefactor did not just stop at renovating however, as soon the land surrounding the Old School Building was steadily bought up and they started to develop and build new facilities outwards. Hell, they even had dorms! Not that I have ever needed to use them, seeing as how I lived relatively close to the School.

Soon however, as more and more facilities were built, the Old School Building became very inconvenient to access from the Main roads, and so the current school building was built. With the Old School Building left to rot in its secluded corner.

Well, perhaps rot is the wrong word to use, I mean while does look rather dilapidated on the outside, **Observe** , a skill I had been discreetly levelling throughout class time, told me that it only _looked_ run-down, but in fact was holding up rather well.

Which, combined with the secluded locale, and near B movie standard horror atmosphere, complete with howling winds and several dead, thunder-struck trees, made me suspicious and rather reluctant to knock on the door.

…But I need information, and this is my best shot of getting it. I took a deep breath, no time like now.

One knock. Two knocks. The door slides open.

* * *

 **Lvl29**

 **Priestess of Thunder**

 **Akeno Himejima**

* * *

"Ara, Hyoudou-kun? Visiting so soon? Hmm, at least you have less blood on you this time." She teased, hand daintily brought up to hide a small giggle. Ever the picture of a perfect Yamato Nadeshiko. "How are you Hyoudou-kun? Are you better now?"

This raven-haired beauty gracing me with her presence was Akeno Himejima, known throughout the school as one of the 'Two Great Onee-samas', and yes, she was smoking hot. She had a killer body with breasts almost bursting from her shirt, an ass to die for, legs that went of forever, and her eyes, just wow, how they sparkled and burned with the promise of forbidden pleasure and lustful sin.

"Ufufu, if you can take the time to ogle me, I'm that you've completely recovered!"

Oh, shit, right.

"Ahahaha, yeah, I guess I am… sorry about…. yeah, and thank you, really. For yesterday."

She gave a small sigh. "Truth be told, the one you should be thanking is Buchou- sorry, Gremory-san, there wasn't much I could do for you. Your wounds, they were too much, even for me, to heal. The fact that you were even still alive when Gremory-san brought you back, was nothing short of a miracle."

I gave her a smile. "Still, thank you. And about that, is Gremory-sempai in? I…" Steel yourself, Issei. "I'm looking for answers, and I think she has them. Please, Himejima-Sempai, I need to know."

She looked at me for a few moments, her expression indiscernible, before she sighed.

"Yes, I guess you have the right to know. To answer your question, yes Buchou is in, and though she was actually intending to wait for a few days to let you get used being a devil, she can fill you in now if you so wish."

"Shall we go then?"

"Let's."

I walked through the door, almost brushing past her on my way through. I waited for her to close the door and walk to my side.

"Please, follow me."

I fell into step beside her as she brought me down a corridor. I took the time to observe my surroundings on the way. It was indeed the size of an admittedly small school in here, though most of the walls were probably knocked down. And the floor, wood flooring polished to a sheen instead of cement. The walls were lined with paintings set in exquisite, opulent frames. Paintings, which Observe informed me, that were over a few hundred years old and Frames that were... magically enchanted to stop thieves?

Magic huh? Maybe I'll learn some, I do have an MP bar after all.

"We're here Hyoudou-kun." She let me in to the room, and my gaze went straight to the woman, no, the Lady, sitting behind a large mahogany wood desk. She had snowy white skin, eyes that shone the most brilliant shade of green, and exquisite crimson hair. I couldn't see much of her body from how she was hunched over her desk, but I could most-definitely say that she was absolutely smoking hot.

"Okay, come on come on come on come on come on, get him damn it..."

And just like that, her lady-like image has been demolished. Via wrecking ball.

Himejima-sempai gave a small cough. Attempting to turn Gremory-sempai's attention away from her handphone.

"Akeno- wait wait just... wait I have to- just a little more... come on... YES! YES! YES! AHHHHHH!"

She shot up from where she was hunched over, her oppai bouncing with the sudden motion, hands raised in triumph!

"Ahahahahahah! I did it! I did it! I DID IT! Yes! I WO-" She stopped mid victory dance.

She stared at me. I stared at her. She stared at Himejima-sempai. I continued to stare at her. She started to stare at me again. We stared at each other. Himejima-sempai was groaning in embarassment. And all were awkward.

Slowly, she placed her phone in her skirt pocket, smoothed out her uniform, walked over to a nearby couch, and slowly, took a seat.

"Issei, what a surprise, please, take a seat." She said, cool as a cucumber.

"Yeah, sorry for dropping in so suddenly." I took a seat opposite from her, and pointedly looked anywhere but at her.

"Akeno, can you make us some tea please." She was also pointedly looking anywhere but at me.

"Of course." She walked off, leaving the two of us looking anywhere but each other.

...

...

...

"So, uh-"

"Isse-"

We somehow cut each other off. Just like in an anime. Pfft.. Heh..

I couldn't help myself, I looked at her, she looked at me, and we both burst into laughter. Akeno had come and gone with tea and biscuits, and we were still laughing. I mean come on, this is ridiculous!

Eventually it died, and Gremory-sempai was the first to speak.

"Sorry, sorry Issei, you shouldn't have had to see that. I was so engrossed that I forgot about everything else."

"No, No, pfft, it was my fault for popping in all of a sudden."

She sighed, and took a sip of her tea to calm herself. "Issei," she smiled gently at me, "I understand that you probably have a great many questions for me, and I will do my best to answer what I can. Where would you like me to start?"

"The beginning please," I took a sip of my tea. "It's probably going to be long, so might as well start from the beginning right?"

"Indeed, well to begin with; You and I, we are Devils." And black bat wings burst forth from her back, and mine.

* * *

 **Level 34**

 **The Crimson Ruin Princess**

 **Rias Gremory**

* * *

 _ **[Save Game]**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _ **[Load Game]**_

"Devils, huh? Forgive me if I am remembering this wrong, but to save me, you had to turn me into one right?"

"You remembered right Issei, I'm sorry there wasn't any other way to save you and to be completely honest, our healing magic could not prevent your death." She sighed deeply. "You died Issei, and it was a miracle you even held on long enough for me to bring you back here."

"…I see. But I'm alive right now aren't I? How did…. How did you bring me back then?"

"I was getting to that. You see Issei, we devils have something called Evil Pieces." She picked up a red, glass chess piece from a chessboard on the coffee table between us and idly twirled it between her fingers. "They are modelled after Chess pieces, a popular game even amongst the devils, and are used to turn other races into devils. The thing is however, the Evil Pieces work even in post-mortem."

My eyes widened. "So that's how…"

She nodded. "Yes, the Evil pieces are a means of **True Revival**. Anything and anyone save a **God** or a fully enlightened **Buddha** can be brought back to life, all wounds they may have had upon their deaths, healed completely."

She took a sip of tea before she continued. I was too shocked to even think about interrupting her. Bringing the dead back to life? That's… incredible!

"Of course, there are other means of True Revival, but you would need to be on the level of a god to even contemplate those. And, there is a limitation, the Evil pieces can only bring you back once. Once you're a devil, if you die again, that's it. There's no coming back." Her tone was gravely serious by the end.

She sighed, poured herself more tea and laughed depreciatingly. "Look at me, first peerage member I've had in forever, and I'm already getting deadly serious and scaring him. I'm sorry Issei, sure this is a lot to take in."

Yes, yes it is. "Gremory-sempa-"

"Rias."

"Huh?"

"Call me Rias, or Buchou. We are going to spending a lot of time together after all." Oh boy, all the dirty ways I could spin that sentence. But no, focus Issei.

"Why 'Buchou'?"

"Because you are now the newest member of the Occult Research Club. A club, over which I hold the position of President. Therefore; Buchou!" What.

"I am?"

"You are."

"How did this come about?"

"When you became a devil and became a part of my peerage." Seeing the look on my face she quickly added, "Well I should probably explain what Peerages are."

"Right, Peerages. Remember the Evil pieces?" I nodded and she continued. "Right, upon coming of age, every High-class Devil receives a set of Evil pieces with which they are expected to use to gather a team to lead as a King. This team is called a Peerage."

"You see Issei, when I used my Evil Pieces on you, you automatically became a member of my Peerage. And in this school, the Occult Research club is what my peerage uses as an official cover for our activities. Therefore, you are now a member of the club!"

Huh, well thinking back I was always part of the 'Go-Home club', far too much porn to get through to think about joining an actual club. Huh, now that I think about it Matsuda is actually a part of the Photography club. Right, shit how are they going to take the fact that I joined the Occult Research club… wait a moment.

"Wait, does this mean that everyone in this club is a devil?"

"Yep, Akeno is my Queen, Kiba- Kiba Yuuto, is my Knight, and Koneko is my Rook. I do have a Bishop, but he is… unavailable."

I looked at her blankly. "Why are you referring to them as Chess pieces?"

"Oh, right, sorry. Well let's go back to the Evil pieces. When they are granted to a High-class Devil, they come in a set. Just like Chess, each set is made up of such: 1 King piece, 1 Queen Piece, 2 Knight Pieces, 2 Bishop Pieces, 2 Rook pieces, and 8 Pawn pieces. When I refer to like so, I am actually referring to the type of Evil Piece I used to turn them into devils."

"Huh, okay. So which one am I?"

"Hmm? You're a Pawn."

I winced, sheesh… "So I'm a scrub?"

She actually giggled a little before replying. "Scrub? No… Okay maybe." The rainclouds hung heavy over my head. Sigh, I'm a scrub. A _scrub_. Woe is me….

She laughed! Laughed! Why do you do this Gremory-sempai!? "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Look, while a Pawn piece might not have any special inherent characteristics, and are individually weaker than the other pieces, they do have abilities that the other pieces lack. I won't go into detail now, suffice to say you don't want to let Pawns into your base. Moreover, I had to use all 8 of my Pawn pieces to revive you. That's some serious power right there Issei."

"Eh, but only three of them, are active though…"

"Say what now?"

Oh boy, how to explain this…

"The red panes told me that the default setting of the Evil pieces had only 1 of them set to active. It tried to override them but only managed to get two of them unlocked."

"Red panes? I'm sorry Issei but I need to check something."

She got off the couch and walked to my side, she placed a hand over my chest and summoned a red coloured magic circle thingy.

"How…"

She dismissed the circle and sat back down on her original seat.

"Issei, I had set all but one of the pieces to inactive because your body was not ready for the sheer power of 8 Pawn Pieces. Hell, you weren't even ready for 2 pieces, how have you not exploded? Or mutated horribly?"

"Say what?" Explosion? Mutation?

"And what's this about red panes? That's not supposed to happen." She looked genuinely worried now.

"From what it told me, the red panes are part of…"

"Of?" Here goes nothing.

"The Gamer interface."

She stared. Just, stared. Looking straight into my eyes.

"Like the Webcomic?"

"Just like the Webcomic."

"Bullshit. Just, bullshit."

In full view of her, I took out a pen from my Inventory and placed it on the table. She stared at the pen, just stared. It was a while before she looked at me again,

"Try the party function."

"Invite Rias Gremory to party. Party name: 'Test123 Hello World'."

A red pane blipped to life right in front of her. And her attempts at boring a hole via sight alone found a new victim. She stared, eyes roaming over every inch, before finally, she clicked the 'decline' button.

She sighed, rubbed her temples, and poured herself more tea. Then she gulped it down whole.

"Look Issei I'm going to be honest. I have no idea to deal with this, I'm going to have to try and get in contact with the creator of the Evil Pieces to see what he has to say. But one final test, humour me please."

She raised a hand and called one of those magic circles thingies, and from out of the circle fell… flyers?

"Issei, please deliver these flyers to our potential clients."

*Blip*

* * *

 **New Quest!**

 **Initiation: The Delivery**

 **Deliver these flyers to all the Potential clients as an initiation into Devil Society!**

 **Success: 400EXP, increased relationship with the Occult Research club, increased relationship with the Devil faction**

 **Failure: 100EXP, decreased relationship with the Occult Research club, decreased relationship with the Devil faction**

 **Accept: Y/N**

* * *

"Did it…"

"Yeah, I got a quest from that."

"Sigh, well just accept it, I meant to ask you to do it later anyway."

Shrugging, I accepted the quest. "So what now? Do I just… Okay but how do I even find these 'Potential clients' anyway?"

"There's a smartphone app for that… hey don't look at me like that! What you thought we Devils would be stuck in the Dark Ages? No Issei, Devil Society is always advancing, thanks in no small part to the influx of Human-born Reincarnated Devils."

"Anyway just pass me your phone…" I unlocked it and handed it over to her and she spent a few minutes tapping on it before returning it to me. "There, all done! Why not take a look?"

I spent a few minutes browsing through the app, before I closed it and kept my phone.

"Sorry for saddling you with work so soon, but if you have any more questions?"

"Eh, well, I kinda want to ask about the Evil pieces, and about why Devils need to replenish their numbers… but judging by the look on your face that's another long story isn't it?

"Yeah, it is. I don't mind telling it, but it's getting rather late… Even if Devils are more active at night." I took a look out of a window and… wow it's that late already?

"Yeah, sorry for taking up so much of your time Buchou… but one last question." I took a deep breath. "She- Yuuma. Who- What is she?"

She sighed, and brought the tea to her lips. "She is one of the Fallen. The Fallen angels are one of our enemies, it actually links back to your previous question. Suffice to say, there is bad blood between the two of us… and now that you are one of us, they are your enemies as well."

"Truth be told, they aren't even supposed to be here. This is Devil territory, and while there is some leeway given for those who are just passing through, they are starting to overstay that grace period… But Issei, please don't go after her."

"But-"

"Issei, I'm sorry. But look, I've already contacted their faction and asked for an explanation for their transgression. So please, promise me, you won't go after them. Okay?"

"Buchou I-, _fine_ , okay, fine. I won't try to go after them."

"Thank you, Issei. I realise that this is hard on you, but please. Trust me."

 _Should I? I trusted Yuuma didn't I? And look what that got me._

I finished my tea and stood up.

"I guess I should go, I have flyers to give out don't I?" I turned my back and walked a few paces.

"Issei." I turned around at the sound of her voice, and found myself enveloped in a tight hug.

"Issei, I'm sorry that it was such circumstances that brought you to us, to me, but I just want to say…" She loosened the hug so she could look me straight in the eyes, those sparkling green orbs filled with such joy and affection.

"Welcome to my Peerage, Welcome to my Family."

Despite myself, I smiled. As best as I could, I smiled.

"Thank you, I'm glad to be here."

 _ **[Save Game]**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I slid the last flyer into the mailbox of a potential client and let out a sigh. Last one down, quest complete?

*Ding*

Guess it is.

* * *

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Initiation: The Delivery**

 **Reward: 400EXP, Increased Relationship with the Occult Research Club, Increased Relationship with the Devil faction.**

* * *

I pulled my hands behind my head and began a long stretch. Well, what now Issei? Should I head home? I opened my phone and checked the time, 8pm, wow I left school at about 4, did that much time pass by? I opened and read a text I got from mom; huh, Dad is taking her out for dinner at some snazzy restaurant… then they're going on a trip around the world… Wait what.

I continued walking as I flipped through to the next message.

 **From: Dad**

 **My Son, your mother and I have spent 16 years watching you grow into the young man you are today. And we are disappointed in you, especially in regards to your love life. However, we know that under all of that libido is a strong, hardworking and independent young man, who had defied all expectations, and I mean** _ **all**_ **expectations, when he had successfully applied to the prestigious Kuoh Academy.**

 **We have never been prouder of you the day we received that letter, and as such we have taken it upon ourselves to provide the proper environment for which you may grow into the young man you deserve to be.**

 **I have accepted a position in my company as an international liaison, which will require to me travel frequently and be overseas for extended periods of time, and since I am unwilling to pay for the company of any *ahem* bedwarmers , and because I value her company and witty personality, your mother shall be joining me on my travels.**

 **Which leaves you, alone, with the house entirely to yourself. I expect you to manage the house and any finances we provide you with by yourself, as I believe that this responsibility will give you the opportunity to grow as a person. And I believe that I do not need to spell out what a great opportunity this is for you.**

 **Stay safe my Son, and May the Springtime of your youth blossom magnificently.**

 **Your loving Father.**

 **Ps. The condoms are in our bedroom, second drawer to the right. Be smart about protection won't you?**

 **PPS. If you fail, at least we may produce another son to continue our line.**

I felt my eye twitch as I read the message.

"Love you too Old Man." I said through gritted teeth to no one in particular.

I let out a sigh, so I have the house to myself for… he didn't say but I assume it's a substantial amount of time. So on the bright side, I can take girls home or spend the whole night grinding my skills like a gaming addict?

Considering I am the _Gamer_ ….

And maybe… no, I promised Buchou. Yuuma… I won't go after her. Even if… Even if I loved her… Even if I loved her and she spat on my love and shoved a spear into my guts. Even if I **Hate** her.

But… what's stopping her from coming after me?

I stopped in my tracks, and had to suppress a shiver. _Her sneer, blood pooling beneath my body, laughter, Human flesh smells like roasted pork, disgust, can't puke, sunset tinged with blood. Crimson hair, crimson crimson all is crimson pain-_

Focus. Focus. Focus.

There is a secluded park with a patch of woods nearby, I can train there. Train, yes, training is good. Training means less pain, training means my enemies dying.

I walked one step at a time, ignoring the pain from my clenched fist.

* * *

I reached the park, and entered the woods. The darkness held no secrets for me. First, I have to get the basics. I remembered the scene from the webcomic where Sun-Il taught Jee-Han how to create a Dimensional Barrier. He imagined the strength coming out from his arm. Strength huh?

I closed my eyes and tried to focus. Pushing my 'strength' out from my arm. Strength out. Strength out. Strength out.

I began to feel something stirring within; a living, pulsing thing swirling with an almost fluid like energy. I have no idea how I knew, but I just knew how to move and direct this energy. It felt slow, sluggish, numb. Like a limb that had gone to sleep and was forced to move. But I persevered, even as I felt beads of sweat rolling down my forehead, I continued to push and direct the energy until, as I opened my eyes, I succeeded. A red bullet with wisps of black shot out from my palm, to punch and explode straight into a nearby tree, leaving a small crater in the bark.

Yes!

*Ding*

* * *

 **New Skill!**

 **Demonic Bullet [Active] LV1 EXP: 0.00%**

 **A basic ranged attack made using a Devil's Demonic Energy.**

 **ATK power scales with INT**

 **Damage Bonus: 10%**

* * *

I stared at my hand still awash with crimson power and black wisps dancing across the light, and I raised it high.

And once more, I called upon this power, this fifth limb. Blanket this area and create space.

And the world shifts _Left_. All ambient sound fades. Silence, true silence. I was alone.

*Ding*

* * *

 **New Skill!**

 **ID Create [Active] LV 1 EXP: 0.00%**

 **Allows the user to create a dimensional barrier separate from the world. At certain locations, a special ID may be created. More dangerous IDs can be created at higher skill levels**

 **Current ID:**

 **1.) Empty ID**

* * *

And with that, I threw myself into training. I sprinted to a tree on the other side shooting as many Demonic Bullets as I could at it before I leapt into the air and punched the tree with all the force I could get from Power Strike.

It hurt, my hand hurt, but it was a good pain. I continued laying into it with power strikes, waving away any red panes that appeared, they were unnecessary. A distraction.

I exhausted my MP bar, my hands were a torn bleeding mess, I wiped my hands on my uniform jacket, and tore off my clothes until I was garbed in nothing but my red undershirt and trousers. I looked at my hands, and they were as good as new.

I jumped up, and began climbing the tree. I climbed until I could reach a reasonably sturdy branch, then hanging off it I began to do pullups. I pulled again, and again, and again, and again. Until I was so weak my grip failed, and I came tumbling to the ground.

I ignored the pain and pushed myself up, got into a push up position, and began working again. Eventually, I collapsed. My arms and upper body no longer able to support my weight. Once again I pushed myself up, and punched the tree until I saw that my MP bar was full again, then I laid Power strikes into the tree until my MP bar was empty. _I climbed the tree again, did pull ups again, fell again, did push ups again, punched the tree again, laid Power Strikes again, climbed the tree again, did pull ups again, fell again, did push ups again, punched the tree again, laid Power Strikes again, climbed the tree again, did pull ups again, fell again, did push ups again, punched the tree again, laid Power Strikes again, climbed the tree again, did pull ups again, fell again, did push ups again, punched the tree again, laid Power Strikes again, climbed the tree…_

Huh? Oh, it's morning. I laid shirtless upon the cold ground, it had gotten torn half way through. I was so tired, I couldn't move. Have to wait to recover. Decided to use the Demonic Bullets to shoot distant tree branches so my time wasn't wasted. Have to be efficient, have to keep going, have to keep training, have to… no.

No, I have school today, can't keep going, have to stop. I pulled my phone form my inventory and checked the time. 6 AM. Okay, have to go home, Homeroom starts at 8.30. I pulled myself up from the ground and raised my hand to the air. One last spell.

*Ding*

* * *

 **Skills Gained:**

 **ID Create LV1**

 **ID Escape LV1**

 **Demonic Bullet LV1 - 5**

 **Power Strike LV1 - 6**

 **Physical Resistance LV1 - 4**

* * *

 **Unarmed Mastery [Passive] LV6**

 **Allows user to fight empty handed or with Gauntlet/Claw type weapons**

 **Damage Bonus: 35%**

 **ATK Speed Bonus: 35%**

* * *

 **Iron Fist Technique LV6**

 **Allows the user to fight more effectively with the hands.**

 **Damage Bonus for strikes made with the hands: 35%**

* * *

 **Stats Gained:**

 **Intelligence +4**

 **Strength +8**

 **Endurance + 6**

 **Dexterity + 4**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I made the torturous journey home, slowly picking up in speed as my as aches and pains faded before Gamer's Body. I finally reached the door, and called out a futile yet obligatory Japanese greeting.

"I'm home."

I checked my phone, 6.45AM. Good, still have time. I can't show up at school looking like this…. Hell, I can't show up at school _smelling_ like this.

Cold shower, cold water washing the dirt, grime and anger away. I feel… so damn tired. So damn hollow, like I've vented out my rage, leaving a void, a pit of cold unfeeling nothingness. I should probably get my ass out of the shower, and my head out of my ass.

Sigh, I patted my face with both my hands. Focus, focus, right it's 7AM, making good time…. Oh damn it.

Okay Issei, you can do this. You can do it. Your mother is not going to be around for who knows how long man. You've got to learn how to do it sometime! I'm sure I can do it without burning the house down right?

Okay, deep breaths, deep breaths. It's time to make breakfast…. Maybe I can eat out?

*Ding*

* * *

 **New Quest!**

 **Make Breakfast!**

 **Make breakfast without burning your house down!**

 **Success: 500 EXP, increased Relationship with Parents**

 **Failure: 3000 EXP, Chance of death and Property damage, Minor to Severely decreased Relationship with Parents**

 **Accept: Y/N**

* * *

I think I am going to develop a tick with how much my right eye is twitching.

I accepted the quest and with a deep breath, plunged into the ocean of my cabinets to search for easily prepared sustenance.

I suppose instant ramen will have to do.

Okay, pot, water, not too much water- Oh damn it that's too much water! Okay now place it on a stove, turn the fire up- oh fuck! Nearly burnt myself, add in the noodles, keep poking them…Okay the noodles have broken up, add in the seasoning, and dried ingredients, wait, wait, wait, okay now!

I took the pot off the stove, and with the focus of a thousand magnifying glasses, turned the heat down, poured the contents into a bowl and cracked an egg into the noodles.

There, done… Huh, that wasn't so bad!

*Ding* *Ding* *Ding*

Let's see, a Cooking skill, Quest complete, and Oh, a Level up.

I'm level 2 now. That was fast, I feel…marginally more powerful I guess? Nothing stopping me from calling up the status menu I suppose.

I brought my bowl to the table, sat down, and began to slurp the noodles as I looked through my Status sheet.

Nothing much had changed, my HP and MP had increased, I got 5 free points to spend, and… Sacred Gear? The Boosted Gear? I missed it before but…

That… that was what Yuuma after wasn't she? This damn Sacred Gear thing… Sigh. No use blaming it for my misfortunes, maybe Buchou can help me with it.

My phone vibrated, I looked down at it. A new message from… Rias Gremory? When did I get her number? When did she get mine for that matter?

I read the message, meet at the clubroom after class? Hmm, sure. I texted back my reply and took the time to browse that app that Buchou installed in my phone yesterday, absent-mindedly slurping my noodles.

Hmm, okay, a map and gps, chatroom for all fellow users of the app, a user profile with some details filled out, cracking tool to access password protected websites? How dodgy. And… satellite connection? A secure connection between linked app users?

Okay, I admit, I've watched some James Bond movies in an attempt to learn how to be suave and pick up girls, but I never thought my phone would be transformed into a James Bond tier gadget!

What's next? A Power Gauntlet that shoots plasma and allows me to watch tv?

Also, why do I have an E wallet? Where did this money come from? I didn't earn any… do devils get paid? I mean, it would make sense…

I browsed the wallet, a decent amount of money inside it ready to be transferred into my bank account… how did they get my bank account number? Ignoring that, I can also send it to other app users or spend it at… an online store?

I browsed the online store, it seemed similar to the Abyss auction… just with no slave trading. I could buy items and sell items with lists of both ongoing Sales and Highly sought after items. It seemed like everyone wanted 'Pheonix Tears' or 'Mana Crystals', I had no idea what the first was but the second sounded a lot like Soul stones from the webcomic.

So maybe… I don't know, but I'm going to have to test that out later.

I have a decent amount, from what I can gather from the prices of the items, so maybe… I can get a skill book?

I browsed until I found something that looked interesting. Xing Yi Quan, a manual for a martial art. I should at least get the basics right? Plus it was pretty affordable! I clicked on the order button, watched my money disappear, and read the pop up.

My order has been received, and is now being delivered to… My Peerage King, Rias Gremory. Hmm, I'll have to go get it from her then.

I finished my noodles, and prepared to leave. Uniform check, school bag check, right heading off.

I put on my shoes and just as I was about to leave I stopped in my tracks. I had a hunch, an idea. Maybe it would or maybe it wouldn't, but there is no harm in trying right?

"I'm heading off." I called out in English, greeted in return with the silence of an empty home.

*Ding*


End file.
